leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Len
''Kōji redirects here.'' ::For the character of the day whose Japanese name is also "Kōji", see Travis. ::For the DJ whose Japanese name is also "Kōji", see DJ → Fern. ::For the character of the day in Good 'Quil Hunting see Koji. ---- Len (Japanese: コウジ Kōji) is a character of the day who appeared in Stage Fight!. Len was a member of the Pokémon Showboat Crew along with Roger, Kay, and . His main role in the Pokémon show was voicing . When boarded their boat and held their Pokémon captive, he helped trick Team Rocket into believing all of the Pokémon knew how to talk. Pokémon Status unknown These Pokémon, along with Kay's , are present on the Pokémon Showboat. However, it is uncertain which of these Pokémon belonged to Len. was one of the Pokémon that partook in the Pokémon Showboat where it played the role of 's and 's interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Clefable to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} participated in the Pokémon Showboat where it played the role of a judge when and fought for Clefable's love. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Abra to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} is the Pokémon Showboat's actor that played the role of Hitmonchan's opponent during the first show. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Machoke to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} is the Pokémon Showboat actor who fought a in the first show to be Clefable's love interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Hitmonchan to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. Hitmonchan's only known move is , he also knows some various punching moves.}} was one of the actors in the Pokémon Showboat. She was seen in the beginning where she was part of an advertising to go to the performance. Later, she along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon where dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Chansey to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} was one of the actors of the Pokémon Showboat. Mr. Mime was seen in the beginning where it was part of an advertising for people to go to the performance. Later, she along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon where dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Mr. Mime to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} was one of the Pokémon Showboat actors. At the end of the first show, she was seen dancing with the other actors. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Jynx to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=坂口候一 Kōichi Sakaguchi |en=Nathan Price |no=Tommy Karlsen |pl=Artur Krajewski}} Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Theater, Theater...#Koji es:Len it:Len